The invention relates to an axial flow turbine type rotor machine which is intended for elastic fluid operation. The turbine type machine includes a rotor having one or more axially spaced sections each comprising a circumferential array of radially extending drive blades, and a stator having two or more axially spaced sections each comprising a circumferential array of radially extending guide vanes. Each one of the stator sections is located on opposite sides of the rotor sections, and a flow path is formed between every two adjacent drive blades in each rotor section, and between every two adjacent guide vanes in each stator section. Each one of the flow paths has a certain length and extends between an entrance region and an exit region.
Turbine type machines of this type, for instance gas turbines of the above mentioned type, have in general a limited efficiency due to flow losses in the flow paths of the rotor and the stator. Big gas turbine motors, having a power output of some thousand kilowatts, often reach a maximum efficiency of above 90%. Mid size gas turbines motors, however, having a power output up to a few hundred kilowatts, reach a maximum efficiency of no more than 85%. This is considered to be too low efficiency for making gas turbines in this size range interesting for certain applications.
It is the main object of the invention to provide and axial flow turbine type rotor machine for elastic fluid operation, wherein the flow losses through the rotor and stator flow paths are substantially reduced and the efficiency of the turbine is substantially increased.
Characteristic features as well as further advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention and from the accompanying drawings.